Leads back to you
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A Scene from Forget me not, GSR Style. Read and Find out!


Disclaimer :I don't own the main characters just borrowing them

Hello my fellow GSR fans, well last nights episode was a blow to all of us. I may have not watched them when it first started but I was deeply affected by what happened, so I am sorry to all those who was with them from the beginning. I hope this story gives you a little hope.

Title: Leads Back to you  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: Season 13  
Spoilers: Dead air, Forget me not  
Warnings: Tissues may be required  
Main Pairings: GSR (Forever)

* * *

Leading back to you

As Sara was sitting at the table, watching all those happy people, she never felt more alone then she did at this moment. She had all the hope in the world that he would show, even after their conversation a few weeks ago. The tears were building up as she thought about that day.

Flashback

Sara finally answered her phone after avoiding this conversation all day. "Hello."

"You've been hard to get a hold of.'" The sound of his voice should be reassuring but she's had a bad feeling about this all day.

She tries to shake of the sadness and replies. "Yeah. Um. I'm sorry. How are you?"

"I"m ok. Is, Uh. now a good time?"

She wanted to say no and hang up the phone but she knew she couldn't avoid this conversation forever something had to be done, they couldn't keep going like this, so she sucked it up and said with emotion in her voice. "yeah."

He clears his throat and said. "There is no easy way for me to say this but I think it's in your best interest that we break up."

She stifles a sob and says through her tears and replied. "Has it really come down to this?"

"I see no other way, I know your not ready to leave Vegas and I am not quite ready to leave my work, I love you Sara really I do but this can't go on like it is, I hate what this distance is doing to you, I know your not happy and something has to give, so I am giving it to you."

She wipes a tear away and said with more emotion in her voice. "just like that? After everything we have been through? This is how you want to end it."

Grissom sighed and replied. "no of course not, I never want to end it but what other option do we have?" it was silent, because really she didn't what to say to that, they really were at a loss.  
Grissom finally talks again this time with emotion from his voice. "Sara. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted since I met you, I love you more than anything in this world you have to know that and I don't know maybe in time we can get it back but for now it has to be this way, you see that don't you?"

She sniffled and replied. "yes, it just hurts."

"I know honey, you'll always be my heart."

She smiles a little through her tears and said. "and you'll always be my one and only."

After a few minutes of silence again they knew one of them had to end the call and Grissom did just that. "Bye Sara."

She sniffled one last time and said. "Bye Grissom." And just like that if felt like her whole world just ended.

End of Flashback

She shakes off her tears and just when she was thinking about leaving a waitress walks over to the table, sets down a piece of cake with a candle on top, she looks surprised then looks at the waitress and asked. "what's this?"

The waitress just smiles while handing her the fork and walked away. She looks at the cake wondering who would send it over, then a voice she hadn't been expecting whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday, Sara."

She lost her breath at that moment, looked to the side and standing there was Grissom with a big smile on his face, she wipes a tear away, stands up still amazed that he was standing right there and wasted no time in getting into his arms, they didn't really display affection in public but they didn't care at the moment.

He wraps his arms around her and lets her sob, he was hiding his emotions inside of him even though they were bursting to come out but this was about what she was feeling.

After a few minutes or hours they didn't know how long time past because every time they are in each others arms time just slipped away, they pulled back and he puts a hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and when she finally gets her voice back she asked. "What are you doing here?...I thought..."

She was cut off when he puts a finger on her lips and replied. "The same reason you are." she looks at him and he runs his hand down her cheek and replied. "Hope." her look changed to confusion and he continued. "I was hoping, that this, us, is not a lost cause, that we can fix what ever problem we have, that is if you still want me?"

After Grissom had gotten off the phone with her two weeks ago, he was just going to let her go, he really did think it was in her best interest to end it, but as those weeks had passed he was sitting in that tent alone in the middle who knows where since he lost track of were he was at the moment, he realized that nothing mattered but Sara, nothing. He just hoped it wasn't to late to fix it.

Sara heard the uncertainty of his voice so after putting her hand on his cheek, looked right into his eyes and said. "Always. It doesn't matter what we are doing, how far apart we are, no matter how long it takes, the road will always lead back to you, to us."

Both their eyes water up and leaned toward each other and kissed, this was their first kiss in quite awhile so they made it count. They pulled back a little breathless, put their foreheads together to savior the moment.

After a few minutes they pulled back, she sniffled and he clears the emotion from his voice and said. "now how about your cake?"

She smiles, sits down and he sits down in the seat across from her. She looks at him a minute longer then looks back at the cake with the candle still lit and he says. "make a wish."

She smiles bigger, looks back at him and replied. "I don't need to, it already came true."

He smiles that 'Grissom' smile she loves, closes her eyes and blew out the candle, when she opened them, they stare at each other for a minute never wanting to take his face for granted again.

She hands him the extra fork, he takes it, grabs her hand, looks into her eyes and said. "I do love you and we will fix this."

She nods and replied. "I know and we both know that love wasn't the issue with us, it was everything else, but now I have hope." He nods and he was about to release her hand when she tightens her hold on it and said. "And I love you too." He smiles that smile again, they release hands and started eating the piece of cake.

They knew that they had problems to fix and it could be a bumpy ride in a few places but what Sara said was true, the road will always lead back to them.

* * *

AN; There you go, I hope it's not really the end. Please Reivew.


End file.
